


Easy Lover

by StrwbrryMlkshakes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryMlkshakes/pseuds/StrwbrryMlkshakes
Summary: He slid his fingers through her hair, marvelling at the sight before him. If she had been inclined to live a similar life to his, Zevran was certain that in this moment she would have been the one to sink a blade into his throat rather than the reverse.Just a fic about Surana's loss of virginity, with Zevran.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Easy Lover

It had only been an idle curiosity, perhaps simply just a challenge to himself to see if he _could_. But he never thought Surana would accept. It didn’t take a skilled assassin to notice that Surana was a sheltered girl, it was in the way she looked around with wide eyed wonderment at everything around her. Then there was the fact that the mildest of flirtatious quips sent her face flushing red and stuttering. It was foreign to her, the attention. But it _intrigued_ him.

He had initially been amused. How funny that the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of a naive little elven mage. Yet he couldn’t deny that she had power. It dripped from her skin, from her casual control of primal magic— there was a reason he had failed in his assassination attempt.

Now...now he was...conflicted. His eyes sought her without his consent, finding minute details that were insignificant yet satisfied him. Like how she avoided physical contact with Alistair. The small downward curve of distaste on her beautiful pink lips whenever he used a templar ability. Or the way her eyes softened upon the sight of apples. _Why?_ It vexed him to not know the reason. 

He had offered to massage her to see her blush. It pleased him whenever she had to grasp for a response to his teasing. But tonight was different. She had taken longer to respond, her eyes downcast, hooded beneath thick lashes. And then she looked up at him, rosy cheeks and a small pink tongue which peaked out to wet her lips, he had felt himself become entranced by it.

“S-sure.” words puffed out, barely whispered. It made him...it _blindsided_ him. 

“Pardon, my dear warden?” He had asked, needing to hear it again to be certain he hadn’t simply imagined it. 

She turned beet red, redder than she had been before and shifted from foot to foot before saying louder “Sure. U-um, I’d like a massage.”

That was how he was led into her tent, a cosy little bit of space, nowhere he imagined himself tonight. 

She hovered nervously before looking at him, “W-what should I do?” 

He motioned for her to lay on her stomach, had instructed her to remove her shirt. He saw her hesitation but shaking hands did as she was told and she laid down, her face hidden in her pillow though he could see the heated flush travelling from the tips of her ears downwards. 

He took out his oils and warmed them by rubbing them between his hands. The first touch to her shoulder made her flinch with a quiet gasp but she made no move to stop him and he pressed his palm flat and rubbed deep, soothing circles. He felt her quiet moan and he let an oil slicked finger trace down her spine— more for him than for the purpose of the massage. Her skin was delicate, evidence of a life within the circle tower. It felt like soft silk on his fingertips. 

He worked out the deep knots and she melted beneath his touch. It had felt like time had stopped for them as he let himself test her boundaries— an intentional graze on the side of her breasts or even spending a little more time than necessary on her lower back, fingers almost crossing the bands of her pants. 

She didn’t stop him and he felt himself become more daring. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and whispered if he could do the front of her as well. 

She lay motionless for a heartbeat of a moment before turning over, eyes dark and face flushed. She hid her chest from him and he felt himself grow harder at the sight. How _preciously_ demure she was. And it wasn’t even an _act_. 

But what affected him more was that from this angle, Surana looked upon him with a trust that made his throat close. Her short hair splayed out like a crown as he drank her in. It was a momentary lapse of control that led him to kissing her; lips warm and soft, pliant and parted as he deepened it with a desire he didn’t realise he had been restraining. He ran slick fingers through her hair and gripped it, tilting her head back with a gentle tug. Her eyes scorched him, pupils wide and eyes half closed, mouth open and panting. 

He wanted to consume her. Lips met neck and he lavished a possessive sort of attention on her, impulsively leaving a bruising mark before trailing his way down past her breasts, her belly button and to the waistband of her breeches. 

He looked up at her then, to seek consent. To seek assurance. He felt his heart speed up when she agreed and he took his time in slipping off the remaining barrier to the rest of her body. 

He kissed and nipped at her inner thigh, trailing briefly down her legs and kissed the top of her feet. She made a strange little noise which made his lips quirk. He made sure to watch her face as he slowly parted her legs, spreading them rather scandalously wide. She made a picture he wished to burn permanently into his mind. She looked so shy, so embarrassed. It made him give a little rumble of a laugh as he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips before moving back to between her legs. 

The first lick made her twitch and yelp, he hadn’t put much pressure behind it. The second lick he did. Curling his tongue around her clit and spelling out things which would have made her hit him in its indecency. She gasped and her thighs trembled, held steadily apart with one hand as he used the other to slip a finger inside her. She was tight but she was dripping wet. He hummed tunelessly around her bundle of nerves as he curled his fingers up inside her, moving with a skill that left her feeling as if something were vibrating within. She gripped at his hair and he revelled in her attempts at being quiet. Her body was slick with sweat and oils and she was in that moment more beautiful than he had ever seen her. 

With a sob of his name she clenched around him, body like a taught bow as she gave a ruined moan before melting. He crawled up her to kiss her once more, she wrapped her arms around him as she deepened it to his delight. 

“More,” she huffed when their lips parted and this time he was the one who hesitated. 

“You’re a...virgin, yes?” He asked and she nodded with a bite of her lips.

This was...  
He wasn’t sure.

“Are you sure you would rather not—“   
“No, I...I want you.”

He felt an overwhelming urge to pull back and run. But he thought that would have been rather unfair to her. It grated that something inside him felt trapped, even within this moment- an almost miraculous moment as he had never really truly imagined her interested in what he had to offer, and in his anxiety he escaped through easy justification rather than ponder his own issues any further. This was just sex. 

_He_ had offered it to her.

He gave her a hooded look and leaned back so that he could undo his own pants, freeing himself and giving a satisfying stroke. She looked at him with open mouth and fixated eyes. He gave a rogueish smirk. 

“Want to return the favour?” He joked with little expectation as he turned and reached for the bottle of oil. He fumbled when he felt a hesitant hand touch him. Looking back he stared in surprise. Surana appeared as if she were in the midst of deep concentration, biting her bottom lip in locked indecision before, as if in slow motion, he watch her lower her head to his cock. 

It wasn’t the act itself which seemed to suck the breath out of his lungs. This was nothing unfamiliar to him. Even the performance itself was endearing in its fumblings. Newness. 

But the way she _looked_ at him, eyes lidded, small mouth wrapped so prettily around him. She never broke eye contact and he shivered at the indecipherable emotions behind those grey eyes. It made his skin heat, his pulse thumping harder than he could have ever imagined possible outside of torture and life threatening combat. 

He slid his fingers through her hair, marvelling at the sight before him. If she had been inclined to live a similar life to his, Zevran was certain that in this moment she would have been the one to sink a blade into his throat rather than the reverse. 

He pulled her back by her hair and felt himself twitch longingly as a thin line of saliva connected his cock to her lips. She gave a little noise of protest and he pushed her as gently as he could manage on to her back. Kissing her almost feverishly he caressed her face and gripped tightly her hips as he moulded them together. Not yet ready to take her, not until he felt as if they were completely melded together. 

Zevran revelled in the feel of her hand tangled in his hair and her gasps. When he felt her wriggle her hips he pressed his lips to her neck as he snaked a hand down and slipped a finger inside her. Then another. She writhed beneath him, his name almost reverent on her tongue. A calloused thumb rubbed against her clit and her thighs once more shook.

Unable to bear a moment longer outside her, he grabbed for the bottle of oil, slicking himself thoroughly in a bid to ease whatever pain she would inevitably feel before lining himself against her entrance and slowly eased himself in. 

He couldn’t decide where to look. Torn between her face and the place where they were intimately connected. He leaned down and inhaled her sweet scent that was ever prominent at the dip of her collarbone as with slow strokes, he waited for her signal to give more. 

It blessedly didn’t take long and his thrusts grew more confident. Her voice was slowly turning him mad, he had never encountered someone with a voice that could send his heart into a frenzy. She looked almost blasphemously holy beneath him and he hazily thought to himself that it wouldn’t take much at all for him to fall on bended knee and worship her.

“ _Zevran,_ ” she moaned and he shivered at the sound of his name in her throes of passion. He wanted everyone in the camp to hear her. He wanted to **gut** everyone in the camp for potentially hearing her. What a conflicting desire. 

With a pace in which it was both steady and then frantic, Zevran could feel her get closer to her release. Her legs locked around his waist and drove him deeper, her gasps of pleasure more laboured and her moan had a near desperate warble to it. 

“ _Zevran, Zevran, Zevran_ ” she repeated like a little songbird sweetly in his ear. He kissed her neck then the corner of her lips as he huffed out a strained ‘ _mi amor_ ’. It had been dragged from his lips, unbidden. It frightened him.

Like waves crashing against rocks, she gave a cry as she tightened around him and he trembled, faltering, thrusting once, then twice before he resumed his pace. Quickening it to reach his own release. And when he felt as if he could hold it no longer, he gave a low groan as he pulled himself out, his hand a blur as he stroked himself into completion onto her stomach. 

He forced his eyes which had involuntarily closed to open and he committed the sight to memory. She was tousled, sweaty. Legs wide open like a feast for his desires and eyes unfocused. Her lips were wet and swollen, neck marked by love bites and his own come on her stomach and chest. He wanted to lay down beside her and do it all again when he regained his energy. He wanted to hold her and forget the blight altogether.

He willed himself to get up and redo his pants, running a hand through his hair as he tried to appear a little bit more presentable. With a kiss to a sweaty, hot cheek and a murmured ‘call for me anytime you wish’ he left, trying not to appear as if he were running away. 

But he felt like he was.   
Something was _wrong_ with him.

It wasn’t until much, much later that he realised what. 

He loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really follow canon, or maybe it does. I've been meaning to write about my Mistress Surana and King Alistair romance but whilst doing so this popped into my head. Either way I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I didn't really do him any justice, tbh I was more inclined towards Alistair than cutie Zev here. But I like commitment, and I feel like he would be the type to devote his entire soul to a person. Cheers.


End file.
